What Are The Chances?
by Hollywood Scarlet
Summary: Jamie Keyes is just starting out as NXT's new ring announcer when she just happens to cross paths with Alex Riley. The two instantly connected, but will a stupid bet made in the rookies locker room ruin Alex's chances with Jamie? JamieKeyes/AlexRiley


_A/N: Oh my god, I know. Where have I been? Well some of the keys on my laptop's keypad decided not to work and I was left with a whole range of characters that don't work. So I am on my step-dad's computer for the time being and I will try to update a story or two each week. Now I know I should NOT be starting another story, but after I have taken such a liking to Jamie Keyes, I needed to write this. I mean, I am pairing her with Alex Riley and they would just be perfect together. We could make this couple big, just remember where it started, mkay. :D Anyway, I am totally NOT breaking kayfabe with this story. I hope you enjoy it. It will switch POV's a bit, but only when necessary. It will mainly be Jamie's._

_ Also remember to VOTE FOR JAMIE KEYES TO BE WWE'S NEXT DIVA! WWE needs her, she's perfect. xx

* * *

_

"Good luck out there, Jamie." I heard two familiar voices say. I turned to find the stable of Michelle McCool and Layla; Laycool. I smiled at the two divas, supporting two wide smiles. "You nervous?" Michelle asked in a somewhat enthusiastic, comforting tone; obviously well aware of the fact that my nervous were sky rocketing and I was at the peak of feeling like I was going to throw up the butterflies hovering in my stomach.

"Not a chance, why would you assume such a thing?" I asked in a mocking tone, both divas well aware of my sarcastic nature. Michelle and Layla both glanced at each other before sending me identical, knowing glances. I sighed before glancing down at my hands, a large microphone with the letters "NXT" entitled around the front of it in bold, yellow letters. "Of course I'm nervous. It's one thing to perform in a small area, in front of 200, maybe 300 wrestling fans at a FCW taping, but it's a total other thing to perform in a arena packed with thousands upon thousands of wrestling hungry fans. And I mean, it's not like I'm doing something I am good at or use to doing, like wrestling; I am announcing. I've never announced before in my life!" I knew I was blow it out of proportion, and somewhat rambling on about my nerves, but a girl can only hide it for so long.

Layla rolled her eyes. "Jamie, you'll do fine. You can't do worse than what Ashley Valence did." Layla retorted, causing myself to cock my eyebrow and Michelle to nod in agreement to Laylas comment. Layla shrugged her shoulders lightly before continuing "I mean, I can't count how many times she's stuffed up." Layla explained with a small grin on her lips. I shook my head. Typical of Layla – but I loved her anyway.

"Don't you two have a rookie to attend to?" I questioned the two, raising my eyebrow slightly.

"Oh yeah. We totally forgot about him." Michelle admits with a small chuckle escaping her lips. "Well we should go find him, shouldn't we Lay?" Michelle said, turning to Layla as if to question her action. Layla nodded like she always did when she agreed with Michelle before reverting her vision back to me. "Bye Jamie." Michelle says, giving me a hug, as Layla does the same. I hugged them back with a small smile on my face. It was almost Showtime.

"You'll do great!" Layla reassured me as her and Michelle took off down the hall to find Kaval.

I could only hope so._

* * *

_

_"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to NXT_!" I greeted the audience after the theme had played and the pyros had gone off. _"Introducing your NXT rookies and WWE pros," _I said before turning to the stage.

_"Zack Ryder and his rookie, Titus O'Neil." _I announced to the audience as Zack shouted "Woo Woo Woo, You know it!" to the crowd while his rookie made a bird gesture with his hands to the top of his head and made the sound of a seal? I honestly do not know. I tried to hide my confusion, but failed miserably.

Shrugging it off, I continued to do what I was sent out there to do. "_M.V.P and his rookie, 'Showtime' Percy Watson!"_ I announced as M.V.P made his way to the stage, doing his signature 'M-V-P' hand gesture, while his rookie came and did a somewhat dance, wriggling his fingers vertically while shouting "Oh yeah, Baby!"

This was an interesting bunch, I'll tell you that much.

_"The United States champion, The Miz and his rookie, the varsity villain, Alex Riley!"_ I announced as Miz and Alex made their way out, my eyes instantly locked on Alex. Without a doubt he was the most attractive of the rookies and I couldn't help but stare. Alex's eyes eventually locked on mine and he stood there for a couple of moments before grinning in a very sly way.

* * *

Once NXT finished and the fans made their way out of the arena, I stood up from my seat near the time keeper and such and made my way around the ring and behind the curtain. I will be glad to finally get out of this tight dress. As stunning as it is, I prefer the casual look. I couldn't wait to get to the hotel room and put on some sweats and a tank top – how glamorous. I handed my microphone to stagehand and made my way towards the locker room. Luckily, there were only three girls, Michelle, Layla and myself and they gave us a locker room. I sighed as I placed a few strands of hair head my ear. Tonight was absolutely exhausting. As I was about 100 meters away from my locker room, I was stopped by a tall figure; who happened to be wearing wrestling trunks and an almost perfect replica of a high school football jacket. That would only mean one person.

Alex Riley.

My eyes traveling up his body, starting from his boots, to his lower abdomen, to his perfect abs and all the way to his large grin. I tried to make it less obvious to the fact that I was checking him out, but I think he's ego eventually caught on because I heard him chuckle. To call the silence that settled between us awkward was a definite understatement. I cleared my throat, and glanced around, trying to make it less obvious that I was waiting for him to speak. Alex didn't seem to find the silence awkward in the least. He was studying me, I could tell. Not checking me out or anything like that – I don't think so anyway.

"I'm Jamie." I said, a little more perkier than usual. I was mentally cussing myself for sounding like a cheerleader high on caffeine.

Alex simply replied with, "I know." A small smirk now relaxed on his lips. Was he purposely making this extremely awkward for me? Because I do not act well under pressure.

"So, you're Miz's rookie, right? How's that going?" I asked as enthusiastically as humanly possible. Maybe a bit more than relatively needed.

"It's alright. He's pretty cool." Alex said casually, with a couple of slow nods. "But you don't really care about The Miz and how our relationship is working out, do you." Alex questioned with a cock of his eyebrow.

I opened my mouth to disagree my mouth frozen, open wide for a moment or so while as I searched for the appropriate words. Eventually I gave up and shook my head. "No, not really." I admitted. "Just trying to make conversation."

Alex nodded in an understanding motion, before parting his lips. "Well, I just came to ask you if you're doing anything tonight." Alex said, a small grin playing on his lips. "Because a couple of us are heading down to this club to celebrate a good couple of weeks of being an NXT superstar, you know? Plus it's the first elimination next week and we've all been a bit stressed about that, so we needed a stress reliever. So, you wanna come?" Alex offered with a side glance. Alex seemed eager to hear my replied, although he didn't play on it too much.

I waited a few moments, considering his offer. I definitely wanted to head to the hotel and relax, but I also wanted to spend some time with the rookies and get to know them.

Okay, just one rookie really.

I nodded my head. "Sure, why not." I shrugged in a casual way.

I saw Alex's face light up, but I didn't take too much notice of it. He immediately tried to hide it and nodded in a slow, somewhat bored fashion. "Cool, you want me to give you a ride?" Alex offered again. I nodded my head, not saying anything in case I blurted out the wrong thing to say, or sound too excited. "Alright then. I'll, uh, pick you up in 20?" Alex questioned, to which I replied to with a nod. I waited until Alex walked off before I ran to the locker room to find Michelle and Layla to tell them the news. Why was I so excited? I mean there were over 10 of us going. It's not like it's an intimate date or anything.

But a girl can get excited, can't she?

* * *

Alex's POV.

"Did you see that new ring announcer? Man was she hot." I heard Percy brag to Husky as I walked into the locker room, obviously talking about Jamie.

"Yeah man, she was pretty hot. But to be honest with ya', I couldn't stop staring at Michelle." Husky admitted in awe. I heard Lucky and Mike (Michael) scoff and shake their heads. "What?" Husky questioned with a shrug.

"She's your pros girlfriend for Christ's sake." Lucky reminded Husky, who yet again shrugged. The rest of us just shook our heads and carried on with what we were previously doing.

"Dude, I reckon I could nail her tonight, what do you think?" Percy asked Husky, nudging him slightly.

"I don't know dude, maybe?"

I let out a scoff which caused the whole locker room to glance in my direction.

"You got something to say, Riley?" Percy queried in a spiteful tone, making his way over to me, about to get right in my face.

"You know what, yeah I do actually." I raised my tone as Percy and I stood centimeters away from one another. The other rookies could sense that there was a good chance things were about to get physical. "I am sick of you acting like a fucking pig. Get over yourself, like Jamie would be interested in you." I spat, rolling my eyes.

I heard Percy let out a confident scoff before replying to comment. "And she'd be interested in you? Mr. Varsity Villain." Percy mocked, tugging on a bit of my sleeve in a teasing motion. I shot him an ice cold stare.

"I have more of a chance with her than you do. Like she'd want some horny, dancing freak like yourself." I retorted with a pity glance up and down Percy's figure.

"Guys, Calm down." Titus said, trying to cool down the heated argument. Percy just ignored Titus and pushed it even further.

"Right. Alex, Jamie's way out of your league. I can show her how real men please." Percy said with a grin on his face.

"Of course you could." I muttered.

"You know what Riley; I bet I could get Jamie to fall in love with me before she even gives you a second glance."

I was taken aback by his proposal and I knew straight away to not retaliate. So I simply shook my head. "No way."

Percy let out an arrogant chuckle. "Of course, because you know you'll lose." Percy stated with a smirk playing on his lips. "You're a such a pussy, Riley."

"You know what, fine, you're on!" Something inside me snapped because I could not believe what I had just said. I knew this was not going to end well at all._

* * *

A/N: Please review, it would mean the world to me, like it always does. ;)  
Love you guys. xx_


End file.
